owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories (5S) - First Theory. The real purpose of Shikama’s vessel
Hey, it’s been a while but I’ll be updating some theories tonight! Also,I’m glad the fandom is becoming more lively these days!! Let’s begin! I titled this theory a long ago but I never updated it, but this is related to the recent events in the manga so far. Some may wonder why Shikama uses or more likely possesses Shinoa as a vessel; well, this is in base that both of them are two faces of the same coin which is something I mentioned a long time ago in another theory. (Here’s the link: https://lostsoulaltair.tumblr.com/post/183295460943/ons-theories-eighth-theory-shikama-and-shinoa) Now returning to the main subject, what’s the main purpose of this vessel if Shikama Doji can manifest in a physical form to certain extend just like he did in chapter 57? To begin with, Sika Madu has never been a vampire (yes, he’s the first progenitor but he wasn’t a vampire when he turned Urd and Rigr, he was more likely a seraph; even so, when he became a cursed weapon, he wasn’t a demon either, this leads us to him being a fallen angel. Now, saying Sika Madu was an angel or a seraph, one characteristic of him is that he’s beautiful or handsome; and relating this with holy texts and so on, we can relate him to Lucifer; Lucifer was once the most beautiful angel God himself created, he was blessed with beauty and knowledge, he also had voice in order to convince humans to obey God’s wills without fear or doubt. Even so, certain actions led Sika Madu stop being a seraph or someone close to God; which leads us to him being a fallen angel. To give strenght to this, in chapter 79, Sika Madu performed experiments; those experiments required vast knowledge even so, that’s the only thing so far we can’t really tell. What was he aiming for? The sun? God? It is still unclear. Now returning to the main subject, what does this have to do with his vessel? To certain extend, Sika Madu wanted to get a new physical body with the sole purpose to materialize in the real world or the current timeline inside of the ons universe; which he managed to adquire with too much trouble or difficulty but at the end he managed to get his body. Now, his current vessel has been described way before the possession as something strong, way stronger than Mahiru. Even so, what could he achieve with this? His current vessel known more likely as Shinoa Hiragi, has a single detail and that’s the fact that she’s empty, without desires or anything until Yuichiro arrived to her life and gave a new perspective of how life was, the importance of family, etc. (REMEMBER: No shipping intended inside theories). That being said, this vessel is unique and this is mainly because she could assimilate a seraph, what does this mean? Generally speaking, whenever a human receives or adquires a seraph power, this human becomes insane to the point the seraph side starts to control it, which could be seen with Mirai and Yu; but in Shinoa’s case, the fact that she was an empty person or more likely without soul; she became the perfect vessel for Shikama in order to take over her body without him losing control of it; which would lead to a possession that has been seen in the current chapters of the story. Another point to this, is the fact that Sika Madu used a method to turn himself into a cursed weapon, and this is mainly thanks to Mahiru Hiragi; which helped him to get a way to materialize to certain extend in the real world; asides from this; the moment Shinoa touched Shikama Doji, she could detect or observe that the scythe itself felt like another extention of her body or that the scythe felt like if it was a part of her; and this is something that mainly prooves that Shikama was aiming to control two powers; the powers of a demon or cursed gear and the ones of a seraph; which could be reflected on Yu (he can use his cursed weapon and his seraph powers in battle); even so, the main difference between Yu and Shikama is the fact that Yu and Ashera are explosive, both let their emotions get the best of them; they release everything in the battle; meanwhile Shikama and Shinoa never take anything serious in certain details unless the time dictates it; and this is highly seen at the moment when Shinoa attacked Shikama from behind; he was serious because he never has taken Shinoa lightly. Now, if Sika Madu has the possibility to transform into a cursed gear; why didn’t he turn Shinoa into a vampire or demon? The answer for this is simple; Sika Madu, at the moment he entered in Shinoa’s heart, it could be said that Shinoa didn’t have a “heart”; therefore, Shikama instead of turning her into a demon or change her appearance in order to adquire demonic traits, instead she transformed her into a vampire. This can be explained thanks to the first chapters of the story; if you remember, when Yuichiro was so focused on adquiring a cursed gear, he heard along Yoichi and Shinoa about a guy that was missing for entering into a certain place nobody else could access for free; after finding that guy, his heart was devoured by the demon and he became possessed losing any rationality of himself. Likewise, this happened to Yoichi when he had difficulties on making the contract with Gekkouin. Afterwards; when Ferid tried to kill Shinoa, Shikama quickly defended her body, and this is mainly because Shikama’s soul and Shinoa’s body were in the process to merge as one; which could explain as to why Shikama was able to materialize as a weapon before he took control of Shinoa’s body completely. Returning once again to the vessel; what else could Sika Madu adquire? Sika Madu possesses a youthful body, that body has high agility and taking into account that Shinoa was someone who could make contracts with different cursed gears; it’s possible that he’s aiming to take control of other cursed gears which belong to other users; once he takes control of those cursed gears; he could become way stronger to the point he could equal the powers of God himself; and that’s mainly because to the current part of the story; we don’t know or we can’t say for sure the limits of Shinoa’s body; so far, we’ve known certain details thanks to the past (the light novels) even so, if Sika Madu manages to exploit the limitless power of his vessel, then he’d become an unstoppable being. What do you think? As something I pointed before, theories focus mainly on the story, there’s no shipping intend or anything Category:Blog Posts